Dawn's Shadow
by 01200120
Summary: It was the new dawn of humanity. Everyone forgot that light casts shadows.


Author Notes: I'm a little bit hesitant to post this as my first MK fan fiction, because I have much better plots circling around in my head (honest ^^).  However, this one demanded to be written first, and I was forced to comply.  Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Summary: It was the new dawn of humanity.  Everyone forgot that light casts shadows.

~*~

Dawn's Shadow

By the Kaitou Magician

~*~

Anticipation boiled in the air.  This was it, the day humanity had been looking forward to since the "crisis of systems" now known as Lost Property.  They had won, though at great expense, over the enemy called VICTIM.  Now, the colonies of the alliance had sent their representatives and media personal to this monumental event, the speech given by the representative of GIS to finally confirm that the VICTIM threat was gone.

Erts fidgeted uncomfortably.  The large lamps which illuminated the stage also raised the vicinity's temperature several degrees, making the formal dress uniform of GIS very uncomfortable.  Erts looked out of the corner of his eye at the pilot sitting to his right.  Erts watched amused as Zero squirmed, clearly ill at ease.  Erts was beginning to think that Clay had created the elaborate uniform just to annoy Zero.

The heat was not the only problem, however.  Whoever had designed the lighting had obviously not conferred with whoever had set the stage.  The bright lights shone directly into the pilots' eyes, making the media seem like a cluster of shadows.  To make matters worse, feelings of hope and expectation radiated from almost everyone in the room, quickly overwhelming the telepathist.

There were a few key people whose emotions were different.  Erts could feel strong waves of regret radiating off of Clay and Zero, as well as contempt from Hiead.  Still, that was to be expected.  Hiead, throughout all of their struggles, had never lost that aura of derision, and Clay and Zero were both most likely regretting the sacrifices that they had been forced to make.

Erts himself felt relieved.  Fighting had hurt him almost as much as the enemy. With his talents no longer needed, he could hopefully lead a quiet life, waiting for his EX to fade.  The one good thing GIS had given him was life-long friends, whom he hoped to keep in touch with forever.  Erts discreetly glanced sideways again.

The five pilots, their respective repairers, and the last Observer stood or sat in silence as they waited for the noise for their audience to quiet.  Several flashes went off, and Erts could pick out the shape of many professional cameras. This event would be broadcasted to all of the colonies.

Finally the noise dimmed and Clay straightened from whatever confidential talk he was having with Zero at the moment.  Erts watched as Clay stately walked forwards to the podium, acting in the cool and detached manner the public expected of the leader of GIS, regardless of age.  Erts also noticed Zero's expression of dissatisfaction as he leaned back in his chair.  

How could Zero, of all people, be unhappy on a day such as this?

Clay cleared his throat experimentally a few times.  Satisfied with the microphone's acoustics, he pulled some note cards out of a pocket.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen, as you may know, my name is Clay Clifford Fortran.  As the highest authority of the Goddess Integration System after the passing of Dr. Kuro Rivould, I have called this press conference."  Immediately a hush fell over the crowd, all ears and eyes glued towards the stage.

"Rumors have been circulating, as of late, that the VICTIM have been annihilated.  I have called this conference to confirm those rumors as the truth."  Clay paused as the excited murmurs of the crowd swelled once again.

Erts was now fully focused on the last Observer.  Something was wrong.  Clay's speech was concise and focused, so unlike the verbose orations he had normally given from GIS.  Then again, this was a singular occasion.  Clay mostly likely felt that it should not be cheapened by fancy phrases. The simple truth would be more than enough here.  Still, some voice inside refused to be appeased, persistently disturbing him with the differences in the Observer's countenance.

When the whispering died down, Clay continued.  "Before we go any farther, I would like to introduce to you the brave pilots and their repairers."  Erts felt himself stand with the rest as Clay went down the line, introducing each pilot, repairer, their Ingrid, and their rank in the group.  Those facts were already common knowledge and completely unnecessary.

'He's buying time,' Erts thought, 'but for what?'

When Clay had finished introducing all of them, he returned to stand between Hiead and Zero.  There, he began to list their heroic deeds as well as the actions of the other pilots and repairers.  Finally, Zero whispered something in a voice too low for even Erts, who was next to him, to hear.  Clay stiffened, as if he had been admonished, before tilting his head slightly in acceptance.

Slowly, Clay walked back up to the podium, and the pilots and repairers sat down.  The crowd stood in hushed attention.  They had already heard or guessed everything that Clay had said before, now they would learn of the leader of GIS's plans for the future months and years.

"Since the threat of the VICTIM is gone, the decision has been reached to close the Goddess Operation Academy."  This action was to be accepted, there would be no need to train young boys and girls for an enemy that no longer existed.  Supporting GOA had been a major net drain on the colonies; they would now be able to direct those funds elsewhere.  The only concern raised would be the placement of those orphans who had come to the Academy after their homes were destroyed by the VICTIM.

"It has also been decided that the work on the Goddess Integration System shall be cut back to only the most basic maintenance as a way of insuring future peace."  This decision raised a few doubts in the crowd.  Would not it be better to destroy the weapons of this terrible war so that they could not fall into the wrong hands?  How could true peace ever come about if those terrible weapons were now aimed at each other?  Those who could look deeper questioned the fate of the machines known as Ingrids and PRO-INGS.  When the crowd came to attention again, Clay continued.

"It is our decision that the Ingrids shall be destroyed, though the PRO-INGS will be maintained on GIS."  The noise of the crowd rose again protestation, but Erts knew that their opinions could not change the facts.  The things that had made the Ingrids so special, the goddesses who had sworn themselves to the protection of humanity, were gone.  The machines were now no more than oversized PRO-INGs.  

Closing his eyes, Erts could remember their final sacrifice, the feeling of Heltage leaving forever.  It was a feeling he would never forget, the loss of a presence he had subconsciously come to expect upon entering the cockpit.  It had left him feeling cold, alone, and vulnerable.  Erts would never forget her departing words, that she would protect him—this time.  Would he always be his brother's successor?

Then, Clay Clifford Fortran, the last Observer of the human race, faltered.  It was only for a split second, completely imperceptible to most.  However, Erts was a telepathist, and he felt the tiniest flicker of doubt.  Something was definitely wrong.

"I will continue my duties on the Goddess Integration System.  However, all pilots and repairers shall renounce their titles and become civilians once again."  The media turned its gaze upon the pilots and repairers behind Clay, but they gave nothing away.  This news was indeed what they had been hoping for.

There was a pause, which grew into a silence.  Humanity waited for Clay's next statement, but Clay seemed quite willing to end his speech there.  However, that was impossible.  Even the Observer had to observe protocol.  Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he spoke the traditional final words.

"Are there any questions?"  Hands shot up across the audience.  From Erts's point of view, it looked as if the shadows grew two feet taller instantaneously. 

Clay sighed, though more out of resignation than surprise.  There would be no more dodging, no more stalling.  It was time to address the most important issue of them all, the issue that was burning in everyone's mind.  He randomly picked a hand out of the audience.  It did not matter. The first question would be the same no matter who he chose.

"Sir, when will the people be able to go to Zion?"  Clay could feel the million of eyes staring at him, waiting desperately for the date.  It had been their hope, their dream.   The settlement of Zion had been what kept the people going through the long war, through the casualties and the mass destruction.

Clay could also feel Zero looking at his back, a gaze tempered with grief and regret.  Just for a second, Clay wished to look backwards at the brown-haired pilot, wanted to be reassured that everything would still turn out alright even after this.  However, that was foolish.  Zero could not offer any guarantee in any case.  The only person who could have clearly seen the following chain of events was gone, which was the original problem.

"Never."  The words came out as a whisper, unable to be picked up even by the microphone.  The people in the crowd clamored for the last Observer to speak up.  

"There is no date, because there shall be no settlement of the planet Zion."  Clay's voice was sharp and sorrowful.  The crowd hushed as shock set in.  The silence gave Clay the chance to gather his thoughts.  This announcement was harder than he had originally thought it would be, and he had already been dreading it.

"The condition of Zion has, unfortunately, deteriorated to a point which has left the surface unsuitable for human settlement.  However, there is hope that in a century or so the planet will be inhabitable.  A more lengthy statement on this issue will be distributed later this week.  At the moment, I will only say--"  Clay's last words were drowned out at the roar of the crowd.

Erts distractedly noticed that Zero had slumped forwards in acceptance, but he was barely paying attention to his fellow pilot.  The masses had recovered from their shock.  Now, emotions of anger, despair, and fury threatened to overwhelm Erts as he struggled to try to cope with his own crushed hope as well.  Zion had been their goal for so long, what would they do without it?

Erts could feel as the anticipating crowd turned into an outraged multitude.  Before, humanity had the common enemy of the VICTIM to unite them.  Now, Erts could feel as the bonds unwove themselves in the face of this new turmoil.  Humanity's dream had been shattered. There was no more fear, but there was no more hope as well.  Erts wasn't sure how humankind would manage to get through this tribulation.  He wasn't completely sure they _could get through it._

~*~


End file.
